Josh McLean
Josh McLean is a Demi-Titan Son of Hyperion. He had a bad reputation in friendship. Although, he was considered very smart in school and not a troubled kid compared to other demigods. He is also the only one that make it through University without getting kicked out. He maybe is short, but his agility and endurance is such that allows him to be able to dodge arrows flawlessly, even when it's speeding in a zillion miles an hour. He seemed to be immune to charmspeaking. History Josh McLean was abandoned my his mother when he was 11, and as a result, he wandered off and finally found his home in Mount Othyrs after he discovered that his dad is Hyperion, Titan lord of light and east. In there, Hyperion told him that when he met my mom, he's in his the most powerful possible form for a demigod to bee able to look at a titan, so he's the strongest demititan. While in the war, he teamed up with Sarah Cahill, daughter of Oceanus and he went fighting back to back and they slaughtered thousands of mortals and demigods. But while he encounters Kari, Kari convinced Josh to join the Olympians because Kari knows that Josh is the key to the war. Josh is also told by Hyperion that his great great grandfather was Hypnos, though Isa didn't told him that for unknown reason. When he is 5 years old, he was made a slave by his own mother, and he had to endure that for 4 years straight. That's the most tragic incident that ever happened to him. Appearance ---- Josh had golden eyes and golden hair. His eyes and hair can change color to silver according to his will. He's a very handsome young man. When he's relaxing, he likes to wore plain t-shirt and normal pants. But in a war or a quest, he'll wear full golden armor equipped with sword, shields, and bows and arrows. The bows and arrows are slung to his back. Personality ---- He was a very lonely man due to his height. Almost no one wants to be friends with him. His mother disowned him when he was 11 (because his mother notices that he didn't grew anymore since he was 8). It was presumed he had pituitary dwarfism when he reached 8. Although he really tried to become friendly, everybody else treated him like an outcast. He was greatly saddened because of this. When his mother disowned him, his fee for school was paid by a mysterious woman that he didn't know. Although he is a very determined and a brave person, recent events softens his heart (feelings). He was dumped by 3 girlfriends. They are: 1. Shirato Fuuka: Had a lust for power and kidnapped him twice. 2. Kari Kamiya: Didn't actually dumped him, but he discovered that Kari actually is a vampire. 3. Mystica: Put him to sleep, betrays him. Now he longs to search for a suitable girlfriend. He's a crybaby.... Ever since Kari had forgotten about him, he has suffered from chronic crying disorder. Even though he can get a girlfriend, the condition sticks with him. Self-Induced Coma Some benefits of him putting himself in a self-induced coma is that he could actually made contact with other demigods, claimed or unclaimed. He could also spend his time thinking of a plan, and organizing them by contacting every demigod in his plot to carry out the plan. (For example, he contacted a demigod to do one part of a task, and he contacted the other demigod to do another, and soon he'll contact more demigods to complete his plan). His longest Self-induced coma was 4 years. When he wakes up, he felt completely refreshed, though there's a side effect. If he induces himself in a coma more than a month, his body would take some time to recover, depending on how long he's in a coma (The longer the coma, the longer it takes for him to recover), although his mind will be fully functional right away. He could wake up after having a self-induced coma, but the waking up part took an extremely large willpower to do. Sometimes, the coma was so deep that his mind was only one step away from being entirely separated from his body. In this state, he cannot wake up on his own, even with all of his willpower. He needed someone to wake him up. Fears He had a fear of darkness, possibly since his titan parent is Hyperion, Titan lord of light. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is presumably his low self esteem. He had a low self esteem since his mother disowned him. The Godslingers While recovering from his last quest, he spent his time in a self-induced coma. six and a half months later, while still in his coma, he discovered The Godslingers existence. He was forced to wake up from his sleep, and met with the leader and asked him if he could join, which the leader accepts. The first quest being to free Zeus from Gaea's clutches. In this group, he is known by "The String of Life" because he is the one who heals the member of the group instantly. Without him, the group would be jeopardized. He is like the vital person for this group. Powers *He could become invisible by bending light around him *He is able to concentrate the light to burn like laser but way more intense *He is able to create a wall of force by yelling, but this effort drains him a lot *He is able to conjure ball of light to light his way in the darkness *He is able to ignite himself on a column of light and heat, therefore blinding everyone that sees him. *He can conjure a massive ball of light to throw it at the opponent, though this ball of light is very hot. *Since his grandfather is Apollo, he could create a ball of gas and hurl it to his enemy. *He can create forcefield by solidifying light. *His regenerative power is so strong that he is able to reach full power within minutes in contact with his energy source (the light and sun) *He can make light orbs that last for days or even weeks and give it to his friends in order to light their way *He could contact people in their dreams, and organize plans while in his sleep. *Since he is a great great grandson of Hypnos, he is able to induce himself in a coma like state. In this state, he simply relaxes all of the muscles in his body, also, he is able to regenerate in a more than incredible speed. Though he could be hurt, but the pain is so minimized that when a thunder stroke him, he would only feel like he got bit by an ant and so is his body. His whole body but his vital organs shuts down during his self-induced coma. He could do this for years or even decades, depending of how long he wants to do it. He usually do this for a couple of days when he is too tired and not enough light rays hitting him. (In this state, he is also in a reverse age process e.g. 17 years old and in 4 years time he's 15 years old. Although he cannot become younger than 13.) *He is able to heal people through touch, embraces, and other physical contact. The effect is doubled when he is asleep. (just like a golden fleece) *He has the strange ability to photosynthesize, like plants do. Therefore, his breaths under the sun is truly a fresh air. During this process, he turns leaf green, but he is able to do so while in golden form, but not that effective. *He can use his body as a laser. In a smaller version, he could use his palms or even his fingers to concentrate the laser to. But he can actually form a larger version of the laser. In the larger form, his whole body glowed in an intense brightness and laser emanating from his head. But he needs to be held and aimed by a friend. This is the most tiresome power that he could ever use. Even using it while he's on full power really drains him dry. Blood Type His blood type is O. Arch Enemy His arch enemy is﻿ Olaf Jago because he is the offspring of pure Darkness and Josh is the offspring of pure Light Natural enemys Stories/Collabs Josh- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Adam- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 The Ransom The Lust for Power The Vampires of the Night The Chiaroscuro The Angel of Darkness The Fallen Ones The Wrath of Ouranus The Awakening The Other Side of Power The Fairiomachy The Godslingers Category:Demigods Category:Demi Titans Category:Original Character Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro